Why don't you kiss her?
by Bibliofila
Summary: Bueno, es mi primer songfic. A Ryoma lo remuerde su conciencia todo el tiempo y comenzó a sentir cosas con su mejor amiga. ¿Qué hará?. SakuRyo...! viva!


Why don't you kiss her?- Jesse McCartney

"" Canción en inglés, '' Traducción al español

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Han pasado 3 años desde que la conozco, con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo muy bueno amigos. Ella dejando de lado su timidez y yo dejando de lado el ser frío con ella, ¡pero no por eso no iba a ser frío con los demás!. Nos contamos todo y cada uno conoce y sabe todo del otro.

De lo único que no hablamos es de quién nos gusta, aún sigo con la duda.

"_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind"_

'_Somos los mejores amigos _

_y guardamos nuestros secretos _

_Ella sabe todo lo que pasa por mi mente'_

No sé qué me pasó, lo único que sé es que comencé a sentir cosas con mi mejor amiga. Tal vez haya sido su carácter, su dulce sonrisa, su mirada llena de ternura, no sé que fue. Lo único que sé es que me enamoré. Y siento que le estoy mintiendo a mi mejor amiga.

Y mi maldita conciencia me pasa diciendo que haga cosas incomprensibles que todos verían raro viniendo de mí.

"_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says…"_

'_Luego algo cambió _

_Despierto mintiendo_

_una voz en mi cabeza_

_Me dice suavemente'_

La maldita voz, molesta y molesta. Estoy harto, me dice que le diga lo que en realidad siento, pero…¿cómo hacer eso, me preguntó yo.

"_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_if you never show_

_the way you feel inside"_

'_¿Por qué no la besas?_

_¿Por qué no le dices?_

_¿Por qué no le dejas ver_

_los sentimientos que tienes?_

_Porque ella nunca sabrá _

_Si es que nunca le muestras_

_Como te sientes'_

Primera vez que me siento así, por primera vez tengo miedo. Miedo de decirle lo que siento y que ella me rechacé.

Tan solo una palabra, una mirada, un roce y podemos cruzar a otro mundo, otra dimension, la dimension de los babosos enamorados, una dimension que encuentro estúpida. Y es una lástima que yo este entre ellos.

"_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line"_

'_Oh, tengo tanto miedo de hacer ese primer movimiento_

_tan solo un roce y podemos cruzar la linea'_

Cuando está conmigo me siento extraño, con ganas de decirle todo lo que siento. Pero tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar.

No quiero que se vaya, perderla, perder nuestra amistad.

Si es que le confieso lo que siento lo más probable es que ya no volvamos a ser amigos y no quiero eso. Fue tan difícil abrirme y llegar a ser su amigo, es la única amiga que tengo.

"_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close"_

'_Cada vez que ella está cerca_

_No quiero dejarla ir_

_Confesarle a ella lo que mi corazón sabe_

_Tenerla cerca'_

Y la maldita voz vuelve a mi cabeza, y en este momento trato de pegarle con más fuerza a la pelota con mi inseparable raqueta. Creo que decirte sería tonto, la pobre muralla en la que la pelota choca debe sentir mucho dolor como el que yo siento en este preciso instante.

"_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_if you never show_

_the way you feel inside"_

'_¿Por qué no la besas?_

_¿Por qué no le dices?_

_¿Por qué no le dejas ver_

_los sentimientos que tienes?_

_Porque ella nunca sabrá _

_Si es que nunca le muestras_

_Como te sientes'_

Ahora mientras golpeo la pelota me preguntó que me diría si es que me gusta. ¿Qué me gusta, no esto es mucho más fuerte, la amo.

¿Qué hacer, ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí?. Mi mundo es el tenis, ¿qué hago yo enamorado?.

Si es que le confieso mis sentimientos, ¿se iría, ¿se quedaría?. Me gustaría que siguiera a mi lado a pesar de que no sienta nada por mí.

"_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?"_

'_¿Qué dirías?_

_Me preguntó cuando doy vuelta a lo lejos_

_O que ella me prometa_

_¿Ella está aquí para quedarse?'_

Me cuesta tanto esperar, por fin estoy frente a ella en este preciso momento. Le acabó de confesar lo que siento, ella mira abajo y yo la miro.

"_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself"_

'_Me duele esperar_

_y aún sigo preguntandome'_

Y mi conciencia me pregunta lo mismo, ¿no tiene nada más que hacer?.

"_Why don't you kiss her?_

_(Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_(Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_if you never show_

_the way you feel inside"_

'_¿Por qué no la besas?_

_(Dile que la amas)_

_¿Por qué no le dices?_

_(Dile que la necesitas)_

_¿Por qué no le dejas ver_

_los sentimientos que tienes?_

_Porque ella nunca sabrá _

_Si es que nunca le muestras_

_Como te sientes'_

Muy bien, estoy resuelto. Lo haré para que se de cuenta de qué siente por mí. Esto es donde acabá nuestra amistad o en donde tengo un rayo de esperanza iluminando mi ser.

Levantó su mentón y ella me observa con esos ojos que tanto me gustan, me acerco a ella lentamente y la beso. Nuestro primer beso. Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo, y me separó lentamente de ella para observarla sonrojada.

Me sonríe y así me doy cuenta de que ella siente lo mismo por mí, sonrío complacido y la beso de nuevo sin preocuparme por lo que ahora piense, porque ahora sé que me ama igual que yo a ella. Y esa maldita conciencia no me molestará más y sere feliz junto a ella.

Por primera vez desde que mi yo interno me empezó a hablar, me siento agradecido con él. Sonrió tomandole la mano a mi ahora novia y juntos caminamos a su casa en donde nos separaremos para vernos de nuevo al otro día, un nuevo día.

Y ahora pienso en los demás chicos como yo que se sienten así y quisiera que tuvieran una conciencia igual a la mía que les dijera que va mal y que bien.

"_Why don't you kiss her?"_

'_¿Por qué no la besas?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: ¡me siento muy feliz!. Es el primer songfic que hago, ojalá les haya gustado. Me gustaría comentarios para ver en que debo mejorar.

También quería decirles a los lectores interesados en leer más fics míos, que tengo 3 más.

A continuación la lista:

Sólo tú estás presente, de Harry Potter. Parejas: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Collin/¿?.

Alza tu voz, de Shaman King. Parejas: Tamao/Horo Horo, Ren/Pilika, Hyo/Anna

La vida no es nada sencilla, Del Principe del Tenis

También a los y las interesados tengo una página del principe del tenis en Msn grupos y se llama Lo mejor de Seigaku Ryoma Echizen. Mi página aparece en mi cuestión donde sale el nombre y todas esas cosas XD.

Bueno chao, cuidense.

¡¡¡VIVA SAKURYO!

Mondlicht Weasley


End file.
